


fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Happy Birthday Keith!!, Keith chokes on Shiro's dick, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort Of, angst for like five seconds, this took me four hours to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is horny, in heat, and really just wants to die.





	fuck

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this for a friend (you know who you are) and it ended up taking me four hours to write, because I haven't written smut in, like, over a year. But I decided to publish it anyways. I'm not the best at smut and I haven't read over it, so it probably sucks, but I hope you enjoy. Happy Birthday Keith!

Keith lays in his room on the castle ship, disheveled and panting as he goes through his first Galran heat. The fact that Keith was part Galra had been a shock to the entire team, effecting Allura and Keith the most. Shiro was the only one that had immediately accepted him and didn’t once doubt him or view him differently. Keith was grateful for that; however, what Keith was not grateful for was this fucking heat. When Keith had first heard from Kolivan about Galran puberty and mating cycles, he thought he would actually die, and the development that he was an omega didn’t really help either. Honestly, it felt unfair, what the hell did Keith do to deserve this?! Keith lets out a low groan and rolls over for the fifteenth time since the heat had begun; his thighs glide easily and rub together from the slick that was pooling in preparation for mating. This was seriously unfair. Keith had discarded his clothes the minute his heat had started, overwhelmed with a hot, suffocating feeling and the need to be bred. Keith bit back a moan at the thought.

               Keith’s hands slowly ran down his thighs and back up to his leaking dick and the slick dribbling from his hole. Keith’s fingers trace his hole, pressing against it gently, wetting his fingers with the arousal. Keith groans and gives into the heat, pressing a finger inside him. Fuck that felt good. Keith bit back another moan, pumping his finger in and out while the slick made wet, sloppy noises. He gasps and adds another finger, feeling his muscles stretch around them with a hot burn. Keith rolls onto his back, kicking off the blanket to try and rid his body of more heat, spreading his legs for easier access. The new position allows Keith to fuck himself on his fingers deeper, a moan tearing from his chest when hits a certain spot. Keith shakily raises his other hand and begins stroking his dick, precum already coating his fingers. Keith rolls his thumb over the head and jerks his hips upwards, “Fuck, Shiro!” Keith’s face immediately turns red and he bites his lip again. He shouldn’t have done that, someone could hear-someone knocks at the door. “Keith?”

               Keith’s heart drops and his fingers slip out of his ass. Fuck it was Shiro. Damn it, what if he heard?! Does he know Keith is in heat?! Keith gulps and suddenly very much wants the Castle of Lions to crash into an exploding star, the fate of the universe and Zarkon be damned. Maybe if Keith doesn’t reply Shiro will just go away. Keith lies silently on the bed, the slick beginning to dry on his legs. “Keith, I know you’re in there.” Fuck. Keith clears his throat hoping he can at least sound like he’s not dying, “W-what is it?” The room is quiet for a moment, “Allura told me that you were going through a…heat.” Fuck. “And I was wondering if…if you needed some help?” Keith is absolutely silent. Did…did he hear that correctly? “Um….w-what?” Shiro fakes a cough in an attempt to be less awkward, “I want to help with your heat…if you’re okay with that.” Keith moves off the bed and slowly makes his way to his door. Keith opens the door and suddenly realizes that he is standing in front of Takashi Shirogane, naked, vulnerable, and extremely aroused.

               Shiro’s face reddens when Keith opens the door and tries to keep his eyes on Keith’s face. “Can I come in?” Keith nods stiltedly and moves to let Shiro in and closes the door. Keith moves his legs awkwardly, trying and failing to conceal his boner. “Are you okay?” Shiro asks. “H-huh?” Keith is startled by the sudden question. “I can’t imagine that going through heat is exactly comfortable, and I want to help, if you let me.” “S-Shiro, I…” Keith starts but he knows he can’t say it. “And I know it might be weird if it was me helping you, because you see me as your brother, but-” “Th-that’s not true.” Shiro stares silently at Keith and waits for him to continue, “I…I said that because I was afraid of you leaving me and afraid of you rejecting me if you knew how I really felt about you.” “Keith…” Shiro says. “A-and, I know you just want to help, but…if…if I went through with this I don’t think we could ever be friends…I-I wouldn’t be able to-” Shiro interrupts Keith by pressing their lips together, his hands holding Keith’s shoulders in place. Keith is too surprised to do anything at first but quickly begins kissing Shiro back when he feels him begin to move away.

 Keith kisses Shiro like he’s dying of dehydration and Shiro is the only cup of water left in the world, his heat kicking back into full gear after the awkwardness has resolved. Keith licks into Shiro’s mouth and bites his bottom lip causing Shiro to groan into the kiss, the noise quickly swallowed by Keith’s eager mouth.  Keith weaves his fingers into Shiro’s hair and tugs, his nose bumping against Shiro’s. “Fuck, Keith…” Shiro breathes when he pulls back from the kiss. Keith groans and presses kisses against Shiro’s jaw and neck, “Fuck, baby, tell me what you want.” Keith groans at the pet name and sucks a hickey onto Shiro’s collar bone, “I wanna suck you off.” His face flushing as he says so. Shiro nips Keith’s earlobe and presses his lips under his ear, “Whatever you want, baby.” Shiro says and sits down on the side of the bed as Keith drops to his knees. Keith rests between Shiro’s thighs as he begins undoing his belt, pulling off his pants and underwear as fast as he can as Shiro pulls off his shirt. Keith pulls Shiro’s erection from his underwear and it curves against his stomach, already flushed and leaking precum. Keith feels a wave of slick run down his thighs. Keith nuzzles his face into Shiro’s hip, his chin brushing Shiro’s balls and pubic hair. Keith inhales and is overcome with Shiro’s scent; his mouth is salivating at thought of Shiro’s dick in his mouth. Keith licks from the base of Shiro’s cock up to the weeping head, his tongue laps up Shiro’s precum. Shiro groans and threads his hand into Keith’s hair.

Keith takes the head of Shiro’s cock into his mouth and sighs in pleasure at the feeling. He sucks around the head and bobs his head down, swallowing Shiro’s shaft. Shiro grips Keith’s head and jerks, thrusting into Keith’s mouth. Keith chokes at the sudden movement and pulls off of Shiro dick for a moment and goes right back to licking the tip. “Fuck, I’m sorry Keith, are you okay?” Shiro cups Keith’s cheeks and looks into his eyes apologetically. “Can…can you do it again?” Shiro is taken back by the request and Keith must have noticed Shiro’s brief confusion because he asks again, “Can you do it again please? Fuck my throat, please Shiro.” Keith sounds needy and his voice is already hoarse from taking what he did of Shiro’s cock in his mouth. “Of course,” Shiro says “Anything for you, darling.” Keith’s heart flutters and he could die happy right now. Keith opens his mouth and swallows Shiro’s dick again, he hallows out his mouth so Shiro can gently thrust in.

The tip of Shiro’s dick hits the back of Keith’s throat and he moans around Shiro’s cock, precum dripping from Keith’s dick into a small puddle on the floor. Shiro continues to thrust into Keith’s mouth and tears begin to fill Keith’s eye, drool dribbling down his chin. “Fuck, baby, you’re so good.” Shiro groans out, fingers tugging gently at Keith’s hair. “Fuck, I’m so close, baby. Fuck, I’m cumming, Keith.” Shiro moans. Keith whines and sucks harder on Shiro’s dick. Shiro groans and grips Keith’s hair, thrusting deep into his throat before cumming in Keith’s mouth. Shiro pulls out of Keith’s mouth and Keith whines, swallowing Shiro’s cum. “Fuck, baby, are you alright?” Keith smiles and nods, voice spent. Shiro pulls Keith into his lap and presses light kisses against his face. Shiro starts pressing open mouth kisses against Keith’s neck, sucking light bruises onto his neck. “Shiro…” Keith whines and grinds against Shiro’s leg, “Please, I want you inside me, please.” Keith begs, his slick pooling onto Shiro’s leg.

Shiro bites Keith’s neck and Keith cries out, rutting against Shiro’s thigh, “Ah, S-Shiro, please.” Keith chokes out. Keith wraps his legs around Shiro’s waist and Shiro lifts Keith up, pressing him down into the bed. Shiro kisses Keith hard and bites his lip, swallowing up Keith’s moans and whines. Keith shoves his heel into Shiro’s side and groans. “Shiro, touch me, please.” Shiro complies and slides down Keith’s body and presses his fingers against Keith’s hole, covering his fingers in Keith’s slick.  Shiro pushes a finger into Keith and it glides in easily. Keith moans and grinds against Shiro’s finger, trying to push it deeper inside of him. “Fuck, Shiro.” Keith groans. Shiro pulls his finger out and Keith whines, glaring at Shiro with a pout. Shiro smirks and lowers his face down to Keith’s hips and bites into his thigh. Keith yelps and pulls Shiro’s hair. Shiro chuckles and presses a kiss into the now irritated skin. Keith whimpers as Shiro presses his tongue against Keith’s hole, licking up Keith’s slick. Shiro presses his tongue inside Keith, his muscles stretching around Shiro’s tongue. “Aah, f-fuck, S-Shiro.” Keith gasps. Shiro presses a finger in with his tongue and uses his other hand to wrap around Keith’s dick, slowly pumping it in time with his tongue. “Fuck, Takashi, Takashi!” Keith cries and his hands fisted into Shiro’s hair, his thighs trembling.

Keith whines and Shiro continues to pump Keith’s cock, the pressure building up in Keith’s abdomen. Keith tugs Shiro’s hair and sobs, thrusting sloppily into Shiro hand as he cums, slick gushing into Shiro’s mouth. Keith drops his head on the bed and sighs, catching his breath. Shiro wipes his mouth and licks the cum off of his fingers. “Fuck babe, think you can go one more time?” Shiro asks and pulls Keith’s hips flush against his. “Oh, please, you’re not leaving until your cock is inside me.” Keith pants and pushes his bangs out of his face. Shiro chuckles and lines his cock up with Keith’s entrance and pushes inside with a groan. Keith gasps and digs his nails into Shiro’s back, enjoying the stretch. “Fuck…Shiro.” Keith throws his head back against the bed and gasps. Shiro begins to slowly pull out of Keith and thrust back in, slick and precum spilling out of Keith’s hole.

“Ah, fuck, Shiro harder.” Keith moans into Shiro’s shoulder, pushing his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck. “Fuck, baby, just like that. God, Keith you’re so good, you’re so good Keith.” Shiro mumbles into Keith’s ear as Keith wraps his arms around Shiro and whimpers. “Fuck, Takashi, don’t stop!” Keith whines, tears spilling over his cheeks as he moves to meet Shiro’s thrusts. “Ah, Takashi, more please, please!” Shiro presses kisses over Keith’s neck and face, kissing Keith hard. Slick kept flowing from Keith’s hole and his dick is presses between his and Shiro’s stomachs, leaking precum over them both. “Shiro…Shiro, fuck, I’m gonna cum…” Keith whines and jerks his hips up, trying to create more friction between them. “Fuck, baby, me too.” Shiro breathes, thrusting in and out of Keith. Keith wraps his arms tighter around Shiro, “Cum inside me, please, Takashi! Mate me; fuck me harder, cum inside me please. I want your baby, Takashi! Please!” Keith whines, rubbing his dick against Shiro’s stomach. “Fuck, Keith.” Shiro moans and he bit into Keith’s shoulder, causing him to cry out, his cum covering both their stomachs. “Ah, Takashi!” Keith whimpers as Shiro’s thrusts became erratic and he cums inside of Keith, groaning and pressing kisses into the bite mark he left on Keith.

“Fuck…Shiro, I love you.” Keith moans, hugging Shiro tighter to his chest. “I love you too, Keith.” Shiro says, threading his fingers through Keith’s hair.

 


End file.
